<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come inside and talk to me by vogelwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981109">come inside and talk to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites'>vogelwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(But Only Slightly Different), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Confessions, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tjelvar's tired of Ed's antics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come inside and talk to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>been working on this bad boy for about a month and finally, <em>finally</em> finished it. </p>
<p>the non-human genitalia are tjelvar's ridges, which are becoming more prevalent in ed/tjelvar fics and i absolutely adore them.</p>
<p>title from "talk to me" by cavetown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eddie?” Tjelvar calls across the room. Ed looks up at him and <em>beams</em>, a knowing look in his eyes. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”</p>
<p>	Happily, Ed leads the way to their room, Tjelvar trailing behind and smiling devilishly to himself. Tjelvar follows Ed into the bedroom and turns as he enters, shutting the door behind him. He locks it, too, for good measure, though Tjelvar doubts anyone will try to bother them. When he turns back around, Ed is sitting on the edge of the bed, a smug smile on his face. He starts to open his mouth to speak, but Tjelvar holds up a hand and cuts him off.</p>
<p>	“Strip,” Tjelvar orders, keeping his voice stoic. The smile on Ed’s face disappears, but the glint in his eyes assures Tjelvar that he knows exactly what’s happening and is more than happy to continue.  “And get under the desk.” He gives Ed a moment to do so, only bothering to take off his own trousers and pants before sitting in his desk chair and beginning to do paperwork. “You’re going to stay down there and keep my cock warm until I’m done with my work. Do <em>not</em> make me come. Do you understand, Edward?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Ed mumbles, and Tjelvar feels his tongue lick a stripe up his cock. <em>Good boy</em>, he thinks, but doesn’t say. This is still a punishment, after all, and Ed will get his praise when he’s earned it. He sighs as the warm, wet heat of Ed’s mouth envelops his prick, and gets to work.</p>
<p>Tjelvar takes his time with the paperwork, wanting to draw out this experience for them both without tiring Ed out too severely. He’s nowhere near done with the paladin yet. He doesn’t want to ridge this early in the evening, either, which he reminds Ed of as an afterthought, one hand reaching down to scratch the top of his head. Ed gives a soft moan around Tjelvar’s cock and Tjelvar groans, nearly putting a hole through the paper he’s working on. Eddie’s mouth is warm and soft and <em>perfect</em>, just the thing Tjelvar needs to finally make a dent in the ever growing pile of forms he’s had sitting on his desk for weeks.</p>
<p>When he feels Ed’s mouth go slack around his cock, drool rolling over each unpopped ridge, he lets out a sigh and makes quick work of cleaning his desk. He can feel Ed start to squirm as he cleans, feel his eagerness through the movements of his tongue and lips. When his desk is sufficiently neat, he reaches below it to place a hand on Edward’s cheek before sliding his chair backwards and standing.</p>
<p>“That was lovely, Eddie. You did beautifully. Thank you,” Tjelvar says as Ed clambers out from underneath the desk. His eyes are glossy and there’s a soft smile on his face that tells Tjelvar everything he needs to know. “Now, get on the bed.”</p>
<p>	Edward climbs onto the bed and kneels facing the headboard while Tjelvar combs through one of his desk drawers for the object he wants to use. He finds it, a gorgeous length of rope bought specifically for these occasions, and walks back over to the bed, situating himself behind Ed, whose hands are behind his back already.</p>
<p>	“Oh, <em>good boy</em>,” Tjelvar whispers as he grabs Ed’s hands, beginning to weave the rope up his arms. "You want to tell me what you did, baby? Why I'm tying you up like this?"</p>
<p>The rope around his arm tightens as Tjelvar continues his work, not missing a beat. "I- I, uh, I was bad," Ed mumbles, face downcast.</p>
<p>"Yes you were. But <em>what</em> did you do?" A particularly rough tug on the ropes has Ed nearly tipping over, but Tjelvar catches him, keeps him steady, reminding Ed who’s in charge.</p>
<p>"I was a tease."</p>
<p>Tjelvar kisses his wrist as he secures another knot. "Good boy. Continue." </p>
<p>"Continue?" he asks, clearly a bit confused. <em>Gods bless him,</em> Tjelvar thinks.</p>
<p>"Tell me <em>exactly</em> what you did. I can't punish you adequately if you don't tell me what happened. Different acts merit different punishments." Tjelvar stills his movements and he can feel when Ed figures it out. His shoulders tighten almost imperceptibly and he takes in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>"Ah- Mmm. I. Well, this morning I came out for breakfast in just my pants and I made sure to stretch right in front of you so you had no choice but to look," Eddie confesses. "And then I did chuckle a bit when you dropped that egg on the ground. But it was funny!"</p>
<p>"Mhm." The rope begins its dance on his skin once more, weaving around him as a reward for his honesty.</p>
<p>"And then after breakfast, when you went outside to work with the artifacts, I went inside and took a shower and didn't button my shirt on purpose before I came out to see if you needed any help. The look on your face as you tried <em>really hard</em> not to stare at my chest made me real happy."</p>
<p>"That was on purpose, hm?" Tjelvar inquires, nearly finished with his ropework. Edward nods rapidly, and Tjelvar allows himself to sneak a look at Ed’s face, and he's delighted at the shade of pink it's turning.</p>
<p>"Yep!" Ed's smile is bright. Tjelvar grabs the length of rope tying his wrists together and tugs to test the knots, knocking Ed off-balance before righting him once more. He releases Ed and leans back to admire his work. The rope looks <em>stunning</em> on the paladin. A shining, brilliant gold, similar to his armor, buzzing with the tiniest hint of magic to make sure it doesn’t snap. (The magic put into place at Tjelvar’s behest, as he has broken plenty of ropes in the past and <em>really</em> doesn’t want to ruin this one.)</p>
<p>"Good to know. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. There's <em>loads</em> more. Are you still working on the ropes?"</p>
<p>Tjelvar shakes his head before remembering Ed's facing away from him. "No, I'm all done. You're not, though. I told you to tell me everything you did."</p>
<p>He hears Ed swallow. "But- you <em>know</em> what I did. Do I really need to list all of it for you? You were there." Ed's fidgeting now, patience clearly waning.</p>
<p>"Edward."</p>
<p>"Right, right, sorry. After messing with you in the courtyard I went inside and I decided to back off for just a little while so you wouldn’t be too suspicious. But I got <em>bored</em>. So I, as you know, wandered around for a bit before going back outside and asking you loads of questions.”</p>
<p>“That’s not all you did, though, is it?”</p>
<p>“No. I stood extra close to you and tried to touch your arms and shoulders and stuff more than I normally would. And then once you were flustered and blushing all pretty I made up some excuse and went back inside before you could do anything about it.”</p>
<p>Tjelvar continues to listen to Eddie speak as he pushes on the other man’s shoulders to guide him onto all fours. At Ed’s pause, he whispers “that’s not all of it.” He feels Ed shudder beneath him. He quietly snatches the bottle of oil from its place under the bed and coats two of his fingers with the substance.</p>
<p>“I think what really got you, though, was when you were making dinner and I came up behind you. I wrapped my arms real tight around your waist and you tried to shoo me away but I just laughed and swayed us back and forth. And Then I- well, I- <em>oh, Tjelvar-</em>” The last part comes out in a whine as Tjelvar smoothly presses a finger into him.</p>
<p>"And then you what?" Tjelvar asks, beginning to move the finger in and out. He hears Ed give a soft moan before continuing. As he listens to Edward speak, he slowly lines a second finger up with the first and waits for the perfect moment to push it in.</p>
<p>“I rubbed myself against- <em>hhnf</em>- against you so you could feel me. Made sure of it. Leaned down and whispered in your ear for good measure. And then- and then as soon as you pushed back against me I let go and left you to finish dinner on your own. I <em>am</em> sorry ab- <em>fuck, gods, </em>sorry about that,” Ed explains, breath hitching as Tjelvar sinks the second finger into him. Tjelvar wraps his free hand around one of the knots on Ed’s arms and uses it to hold him still while Tjelvar works him open. He leans down and presses a kiss to the ropes on Ed’s wrists at the same time his fingers slip out of Ed.</p>
<p>“Is that everything?” Tjelvar murmurs against Ed’s wrist. Edward nods so fast Tjelvar fears for a moment that his head may fall off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, <em>gods yes</em>,” Ed says, words pouring out of him like they’ll explode if he keeps them inside any longer. Tjelvar reaches for the oil bottle in an attempt to hide his smile at Ed’s eager, desperate tone.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?" Tjelvar asks, slicking himself up. Ed groans in response and gives another sharp nod. "Of course you do. But do you deserve it? Tell me, Eddie, do you <em>deserve</em> to get fucked tonight? Think about all those things you just confessed to me. Do people like that deserve a reward?”</p>
<p>Ed shakes his head the best he can from where it's pressed into a pillow. "No. I don't deserve it. But I want it real <em>bad</em>," he whines, pushing his hips backwards towards Tjelvar. Tjelvar rubs the small of his back and huffs out a laugh.</p>
<p>"You're right. You don't," he says at the exact moment he thrusts into Ed, to the hilt. "But I want to fuck you, need it after your antics today. Just have to make sure it's not a reward. Don't want to reinforce bad behavior, after all."</p>
<p>Tjelvar's thrusts are slow and uncoordinated. Just skirting the edge of not enough and Ed whines for it, pushes his hips back against Tjelvar as Tjelvar bottoms out. Big, strong hands reach up and grip Edward's hips, holding him in place, forcing him to take what he's given. His hands struggle against the rope as it shines and shimmers against his reddening skin. Tjelvar's thrusts remain rhythmless, gradually picking up in intensity as he feels his ridges straining. He knows the game is up when he ridges, and Ed knows it too, giving his best effort to wiggle on Tjelvar's cock while Tjelvar holds him still.</p>
<p>"C'mon," Ed gasps. "Fuck me like you <em>mean</em> it." Tjelvar lets out a noise that can only be described as a growl and his grip on Ed’s hips turns hard enough to bruise. “You gonna ridge? I can feel ‘em trying to pop. You can’t hold back on m-<em> hnf!</em>”</p>
<p>Tjelvar growls again, pulls out of Ed and flips him onto his back before slamming back inside of him. It only takes a couple thrusts before Tjelvar well and truly ridges, popping one-by-one inside of Ed. Edward’s hands bunch in the sheets as he cries out an incomprehensible string of words. Tjelvar’s thrusts are merciless, and the bed groans as he fucks Ed into it. He sees Ed pull against the ropes, trying to reach for him, and quickly shoves his arms around him, ripping the knots apart rather than taking his time untying them.  The rope remains undamaged, the magic imbibed within it keeping it safe as the knots come undone.</p>
<p>The second his hands are free, Ed wraps his arms around Tjelvar, nails digging into the meat of his shoulders as he cries out. Tjelvar lets out another growl and his thrusts get impossibly rougher. Large hands press down on Ed’s shoulders, holding him down while Tjelvar fucks into him. At the rate he’s going, it doesn’t take long for Tjelvar to groan and go still. Ed moans as he feels Tjelvar come inside of him, arms squeezing tight where they’re wrapped around his shoulders. Tjelvar’s ridges go down smoothly and he leans forward to kiss Ed, still inside him. He can feel Ed smile into his lips, body wiggling in a mix of desire and joy. With a chuckle, Tjelvar reaches a hand down towards Ed’s neglected prick but stops <em>just</em> short of making contact.</p>
<p>Ed lets out a long whine, and Tjelvar smiles softly. He buries his face in Ed’s neck. “Be polite and ask for what you want, now.”</p>
<p>Edward huffs out a breath. “Want to come, Tjelvar, want you to make me come.” Tjelvar shakes his head against Ed’s skin and presses a soft kiss to it. </p>
<p>“I said <em>ask</em>, sweetheart.” Fingers ghost along Ed’s cock and he groans. </p>
<p>“Will- will you make me come, Tjelvar?” He asks. And then, as an afterthought, “please?”</p>
<p>His reward is instant, Tjelvar’s hand wrapping around his cock and stroking masterfully. “There’s my good boy,” he says, capturing Ed’s lips once again while his hand continues to work him over. Ed comes with a shuttering gasp that Tjelvar pulls between his lips before pressing them back to Edward’s own. </p>
<p>After a moment’s respite, Tjelvar pulls carefully out of Ed and goes to grab a towel from the next room. He runs the towel carefully over Ed’s body and then makes sure to wipe himself down as well before tossing the towel in the general direction of his dirty laundry. He then climbs back into the bed and curls himself around Ed, wrapping him up tight in his arms. </p>
<p>“You know,” Tjelvar says after a few minutes. He’s unsure if Ed’s even awake until the man shifts in his arms and makes a questioning noise. “You could’ve just asked in the first place,” he mumbles into Ed’s hair. </p>
<p>Ed laughs, one of his full-bodied laughs that Tjelvar swears could brighten up any room. “-’s not as fun that way, though.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>